


Love at First Sight

by dubsdubu



Series: The Promise AU and Oneshots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Im Nayeon begins her second year at NYU by taking a dance class where she meets Hirai Momo. Could this be love at first sight?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Series: The Promise AU and Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917361
Kudos: 12





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter (Oct 2018), then AFF (Oct 2018), and now I've finally made an Ao3. (:
> 
> This is a NaMo Oneshot part of "The Promise" Series. It's a prologue/spin-off that doesn't require you to read the SaiDa AU, but it takes place in that universe.

She was the only sophomore in an introductory modern dance class. This class wasn’t even intended for Dance Majors and yet there were so many of them taking the class. Nayeon felt a little discouraged. Beginning Modern Dance felt beneath her. Her senior, Lee Ji-eun, tried to lift her spirits. IU told her that if really she wanted to star in Broadway, she should do whatever it took to make herself a better performer.

Her advisors told her she still needed to improve on her dancing and increase her stamina. And if that’s what it took for her to be better, that is what she would do. That’s why Nayeon signed up for the class that best fit her busy schedule.

Nayeon wasn’t completely unsuccessful at her Broadway star dreams. She’d gotten a few gigs here and there. Being a part of the ensemble cast of any Broadway production was an honor all on its own. This made her somewhat well known amongst all the performing arts majors on campus.

When she decided to double major in drama and vocal performance, she knew that realizing her dream would be more doable. She understood that it would probably take her 5 years to complete both degrees if she planned to work as an actress on the side. Nevertheless, she persisted.

The class began with the instructor telling students to get ready to perform their audition pieces. Nayeon found herself being called second to the last. She danced to one of her favorite songs and received significant applause from her peers.

Though she only started taking dance classes in college, she was someone who was naturally gifted with the ability to move. The girl who was called after her stood up and gave her a little nod of approval as they switched spots.

Hirai Momo, a 1st year. Nayeon concluded that her name was one she couldn’t forget. Something about the girl caught her attention. It wasn’t just the fact that Momo was obviously attractive; the girl was clearly very fit.

Perhaps it was her energy. She exuded positivity and it was honestly inviting.  
  
Nayeon was still walking back to her spot when the music started. She found herself immediately captivated by Momo’s dancing. The girl was one hell of a dancer. Probably the best one she’d seen. Her eyes were glued on Momo when they should have been paying attention to what was in front of her. With a loud thud, she crashed into one of the mirrors on the side of the room. Momo immediately stopped dancing causing the instructor to cut the music.

“Nayeon, are you okay? Shake it off,” the instructor shouts from the front of the room.  
  
“I’m fine! Carry on.” She tries to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.  
  
Great. She’d just embarrassed herself in front of her juniors -- in front of Momo.

She hoped that the rest of class would go smoothly.  
  
At least the instructor allowed Momo to restart her performance. This time Nayeon was able to sit and watch it in its entirety. Momo was a very skilled dancer indeed. Everyone applauded as Momo finished her performance. Even the instructor praised her afterward. Nayeon hoped that Momo would sit near her, but she ended up sitting next to a girl named Seulgi. Nayeon was disappointed, to say the least.

Compelled to redeem herself to the younger girl whose performance she’d interrupted, Nayeon spent the rest of class trying to think of ways she could approach Momo. She wondered if asking the dancer for coffee would be too forward.

The moment class ended, she immediately pulled Momo aside. Momo looked like a terrified freshman which made sense because Nayeon was older than her, and she naturally exuded confidence which loads of people found intimidating.

“Hi, I’m sorry for interrupting your dance earlier. I was honestly just captivated by you--your dance moves!”  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Thanks, I guess? I don’t think I was that good. I made a few mistakes.” Momo looks down and pouts.

“That wasn’t perfect yet? Wow, I’d love to learn the whole dance if you’d teach me. Maybe after coffee?” Nayeon smiles.  
  
When Momo smiled back, Nayeon felt her heart jump out of her chest. The girl was adorable.

Momo's duality was amazing. How could someone be cute and hot at the same time? Nayeon was dumbfounded.  
  
When she realized neither of them had said anything in a few seconds, to prevent further embarrassment, Nayeon decided to quickly remove herself from the situation.

“Uh I have to go, Momo. I’ll see you next class, okay? Okay, bye!” Nayeon quickly bolts out the door. She didn’t realize how far she’d gotten until she finally stopped running and found herself outside of the building.  
  


_/No stamina my ass._

The next time they had class Momo walked up to Nayeon as she was doing her stretching.  
  
“Hey um, you didn’t give me your number. So I couldn’t ask you when you wanted me to teach you the dance.” Momo seemed fidgety and she wouldn’t look Nayeon in the eye.

She was probably still scared of the older girl.  
  
Noticing this gave Nayeon some confidence. Maybe the dancer found her attractive too. She stood up and took Momo’s phone to put her number in. “How about after dinner tonight?”

“Dinner? I thought you wanted coffee?” Momo laughs nervously.  
  
“A beautiful girl like yourself should be taken out to a lovely meal, don’t you think?” Nayeon whispers.  
  
“I don’t think I pretty.” Momo takes a step back.

Nayeon raised her brow. This girl was very humble. Anyone could tell that she was gorgeous. “Have you looked at a mirror?”  
  
“Well, we are surrounded by them.” The dancer glances around the room still trying to avoid eye contact with Nayeon.

“Good, then you’re already halfway there.” Nayeon bends her head lower so that she could be eye to eye with Momo. She smiles when the girl doesn’t turn away.

After class, they say goodbye and part ways. Nayeon checks her phone seconds later and she receives a text saying “Im Momo”. She laughs because the girl had missed the apostrophe which made it look like they shared the same last name.

She quickly replies, “I’ll see you tonight at 6. Meet you at Tre Giovani?”  
  
Momo sends her a thumbs up and a smiley face.

Momo had some free time after class ended. She asked to meet her best friend, Sana, at the cafe where her roommate, Jeongyeon, worked. She needed advice. The people she’d interacted with back in Japan were never this forward. She’d never been asked out on date quite so bluntly.

_/Wait. This was a date, right?_

  
Nayeon had been flirting with her and she wasn’t shy about calling Momo beautiful. The older girl quite literally fell because she’d been too engrossed watching her dance. Momo concluded that this must be a date.

When she walks in Third Rail Coffee, Sana was already sitting at a table near the counter talking to Jeongyeon. They wave for her to come over.  
  
“Momo-ya! I heard you’re going on a date tonight. What’s the meaning of this?” Sana asks.

“I-uhh--I don’t know. She asked and I didn’t have any plans. She seemed really keen to learn the piece I performed.” Momo answered honestly.  
  
“Uhuh, I’m sure dancing is all she’s interested in,” Jeongyeon teased.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s creepy?” Sana quips.

“I heard she’s quite famous on campus. Right, Momo?” Jeong adds.  
  
Momo was starting to feel overwhelmed by their questions. They kept asking question after question. She didn’t have time to respond and a new one would be asked. Maybe telling her best friend and her roommate was a bad idea. Sana seemed oddly worried and Jeongyeon was just playing along and egging Sana on. Both loved to tease her but she wondered if they were actually serious about doubting Nayeon’s intentions.

Still, she appreciated them both. Sana she had known for practically forever. Jeong, she’d just met but they both instantly clicked. They were just looking out for her, but they needed to trust that Nayeon wasn’t some sociopathic serial killer.

Whether Nayeon was actually interested in dancing or just interested in her, she didn’t seem to mind either. Something about the way Nayeon looked at her made Momo feel special. She may be flirty and forthright when she speaks, but her eyes were very kind and gentle.

“She’s been a part of some Broadway ensembles. I hear her name a lot,” Momo gushed.  
  
“Yeah, I searched her up actually. She’s really pretty.” Jeongyeon takes out her phone and shows the other two girls.  
  
“Wow! Momo! You didn’t say she was pretty.” Sana bounces in her seat.

“So if she’s pretty you won’t care if she’s a serial killer?” Momo pokes Sana.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t say that. I’m still cautious. She is older and can easily take advantage of you. Just because she’s pretty doesn’t make it any less creepy.”

“Hey, Momo just make sure she takes you out to dinner first, okay?” Jeong chuckled earning a nudge from Sana.  
  
“We are only dancing!” Momo whines.  
  
“Dancing?” Jeongyeon wiggles her eyebrows. “So that’s what kids are calling it these days?”

“Stop! I’m not going to fall for someone who uses cheesy tactics to pick up girls anyway,” Momo rebuts.  
  
Later that night Momo meets Nayeon at the Italian place she’d mentioned. Neither of them wore anything fancy cause they planned to dance after. Despite being in simple workout clothes, Nayeon still managed to look beautiful, Momo thought.  
  
They enjoyed a meal that Nayeon graciously paid for and had some insightful conversations throughout the dinner. Momo learned about Nayeon’s stint on Broadway and her goal of one day becoming a lead actress in a production. Momo admitted that she wanted to audition to be a dancer there too.

Nayeon was surprisingly more reserved than she initially thought. Mostly she asked questions and let Momo speak. She rarely interrupted and seemed genuinely interested to learn about Momo’s passions. Of course, Momo also wanted to learn about Nayeon, so she too asked her fair share of questions.

They had good chemistry. They bounced off of each other and easily made the other person laugh. This was turning out to be a really good date and it was only just beginning. They haven’t even gone dancing yet.

Momo leads Nayeon to a small practice room. Dance majors had priority in reserving them and she was lucky to find one still available that night. Momo put on some music as they both began to stretch. It didn’t take long for them to do so.

Momo started going over the first few eight-counts. She only integrated simple moves at first, but the steps got increasingly difficult as the song progressed. This piece was one of the more difficult ones she’d choreographed.

When Nayeon could no longer keep up with Momo, she paused and tried to teach the older girl the steps again. She thought that maybe going over the moves slowly would help but it didn’t. Nayeon still couldn’t quite get it. She realized that maybe Nayeon watching her wasn’t enough.

So Momo decided to take a step closer to Nayeon and move the older girl’s body accordingly. She didn’t think about how awkward it would feel to be that close at first, but the longer their bodies pressed together, the more she began to notice their proximity.

There was very little space in between them. Momo could hear Nayeon’s breathing clearly and she could have sworn she heard Nayeon gulping too. Part of her hoped that her heart wasn’t actually beating as loud as it was because if it was, Nayeon could surely hear it.

When Nayeon finally got the move, Momo took a step back. She glanced over at the older girl's face and noticed a tint of red on her cheeks. Maybe it was just the physical activity. Surely, she didn’t have that effect on Nayeon.

“I-uh thanks! You’re a really great teacher, Momo.”  
  
“No problem. You’re an easy student to teach.” Momo offered Nayeon a smile. “Actually that was the last move and we’re pretty much done here.”

“Oh...okay.” Nayeon nodded. She was disappointed. “Hey, do you want to do this again soon? I mean dinner. And uh dancing too?”  
  
“Yes, of course!” Momo responded a little too eagerly causing the older girl to laugh.  
  
“And maybe more times after that?”  
  
“And more times after that.”

A year later and the pair still continued their tradition. Once a month they would go out for their special dinner date and learn a short dance routine after. The two were practically inseparable and always showered each other with affection (much to Sana’s dismay).

Though they acted like newlyweds, they often bickered like an old married couple. Having busy schedules made it hard to date, but they found time here and there. They both agreed that signing up for a class was probably a good way for them to spend more time with each other.

The pair auditioned for the intermediate ballet class and both got in. Majority of the class were usually upperclassmen and the rest were 2nd-years. That is until this semester; for the first time in a very long time, a first-year would be joining the class.

As soon as the instructor finished her introductions, she asked all the students to perform their audition pieces to show the rest of the class. It didn’t take long to get through all of them seeing as there were only 12 that made the cut.

The last girl to perform was the freshman the instructor had mentioned earlier. She moved like she was already a professional ballerina. They probably only put her in intermediate because she was still young. Myoui Mina moved so gracefully everyone swooned when she’d finished.

Momo looked over at her girlfriend who looked like she’d seen an angel. She couldn’t blame her. Mina’s dance was captivating. She too watched the girl eagerly. She wasn’t jealous at all. Not until the instructor told them to pick partners and Nayeon immediately volunteered herself to be Mina’s. Momo was shocked. They signed up for the class to spend more time with each other.  
  
“Babe, what are you doing?”  
  
“What? You were going to do it if I didn’t.”

Nayeon wasn’t completely wrong. Momo did think about how cool it would be to dance with such a skilled partner even before the instructor announced that they needed to pair up. Mina was someone she could see herself performing with. They would make a great team, she thought.

But still, even though she thought that, she would have chosen her girlfriend over Mina any day. Alas, Nayeon wasn’t budging and made her way to Mina. Momo shook her head and tried to find another friend in the room.

Lucky for her, Seulgi was still looking for a partner. Momo quickly ran over to the other dancer and asked to be partners.  
  
“Ditched by your girlfriend, huh? That’s rough buddy,” Seulgi laughs.  
  
“It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

“You look like you want to murder her for ditching you.”  
  
“Okay, fine! I can’t believe that grandma ditched me. She even said I was going to ditch her too. As if!”

“Cool it, Hirai! I’m sure she still loves you. She can’t stop smiling this way even though she’s with that pretty first year.” Seulgi waves at Nayeon who flashes both of them a cheeky grin.

When class ended Nayeon dragged Mina over to where Seulgi and Momo were seated.  
  
“This is Mina, she’s a first-year and she’s from Texas!”  
  
“Hey Mina, how are you liking NYU?” Seulgi asks.

“Mmm...it’s not too bad. I’ve been meeting many people recently. I just moved into the dorms yesterday and this is my first class.”  
  
“Oh no way! We live at the dorms too. Which one are you at?” Nayeon inquiries.

“Actually, this might sound weird but I know you two.” Mina points at Momo and Nayeon. “I’ve seen you on my roommate’s wall and she’s actually warned me about you.”  
  
“Sana?” Nayeon gasps. “Your roommate is Sana? Wow, what a small world.”

“Yeah, she said if I saw y’all in any of my dance classes to be prepared to be swarmed. She said that you two would most likely fight over me or something. I’m wasn’t really sure what she meant at first, but I guess she wasn’t wrong,” Mina giggled.

“Well Mina, I’d have you know Sana is lying. we aren’t fighting over you at all.” Nayeon begins to explain and Momo nods in agreement. “See, I love Momo very much and I’m willing to share you with her.”

Love. Nayeon just said the L word in front of other people. They’d said they loved each other in private but this was different. Nayeon looked at Momo who was smiling from cheek to cheek. They exchanged glances, knowing full what it meant.

“Aww, babe, you love me that much?” Momo made her way to Nayeon enveloping her in a tight embrace.  
  
“Of course I love you, you dork!” Nayeon placed a kiss on Momo’s cheek before smothering the rest of her face with more kisses shortly after.

Nayeon didn’t know when exactly she fell for Momo. Maybe it was love at first sight. Maybe it was after their first date. She didn’t really care when it happened, to be honest. All she knew was that she definitely couldn’t deny how much she loved the dancer.

They were both madly in love with each other.


End file.
